


You'll See Me Again

by Naviera_Barnes



Series: Adreviene and Bucky's Travels Through Time [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Confusing, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naviera_Barnes/pseuds/Naviera_Barnes
Summary: So basically I have an idea for a full story but I just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in this kind of thing.Adreviene Barnes has the ability to go through time. After she was adopted by Tony Stark she pops in and out of time more often than she's gonna like but she's gonna love Bucky Barnes no matter where in his life she pops up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adreviene and Bucky's Travels Through Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679458
Kudos: 2





	You'll See Me Again

2063

The sound of the monitor makes my head hurt but I can’t leave him now or ever really. But he’s leaving me. My eyes hurt from all the crying I’ve done but he just smiles at me, blue eyes full of love and sadness. The metal fingers of his hand wipe away the tears as they slide between the grooves of his wedding ring that Shuri made for us. “Don’t cry doll, I knew this day would come.” He kisses the top of my head that hes got tucked under his neck. “You’ve got so much time with me. Its just your turn to see.” I shake my head as the tears come harder. “Please don’t leave me Jamie.” I feel his chest hitch as his own tears start to soak into my hair.   
“I love ya doll. More than anything.” He sighs. “I’ve loved you for most of my life y'know. All the fights the good days the love that we have had for almost a hundred years won’t fade. Just you wait their gonna make some sappy romantic comedy/horror/action movie about us and your gonna hate how romantic they make everything and how much they’ll change our story for viewers.” His heart beat is slowing. “I love you Jamie please just…” 

James “Bucky” Barnes had stopped breathing as that damned tingling sensation started. “No don’t ya fuckin dare do this nOW NO!” My world had faded to black.

1943

“HOW DID SHE APPEAR OUT OF KNOWHERE?!” Who the hell is talking? “It doesn’t matter Dr.Zolla put her up with the American soldier we have been successful with. Maybe we can get her to tell us how she got here.” I struggle away from the guards killing three in the process. “Ah she’s a fighter I see. Sedate her and put her with the Sargent.”

A needle enters my skin as seven guards hold me down.

“Hail Hydra!” 

1944

She puts me on my ass faster than anyone. Well maybe faster than anyone but Steve. She chuckles as I just lay there. “You quitting already Soldat? And here I was just beginning to think you were fun.” I can see Steve rolling his eyes but I also see the smirk that the little punk has on his face. 

“Adreviene? Phillips would like to see you.” She just flips them the bird before turning back to me. “NOW ADREVIENE!” She rolls her eyes before turning back to me. “Sorry Sarge maybe Steve can beat your ass while I’m gone.” Steve laughs as I try to give her a hurt expression without laughing. “But dollface-“ I can feel her scowl from here. “I’ve been good though. Why does he need to bust my balls for?” She just smirks. “Cause you’re a little shit that’s why.” With that she turns and leaves. I wait till I’m sure she’s down the hall before turning to Steve.  
“Hey Stevie?”  
“Yeah Buck?”  
“I’m gonna marry her.”

He laughs as he helps me up before getting into a sparing position. 

2023

“Adi!” My entire body burns with how much cosmic energy I just took into my body. My right side is completely numb but I turn to see him, my Jamie. My soulmate. I understand that humans don’t have them but I know he’s mine. I smile as he kneels infront of me searching the damage to see if I’ll make it. I won’t, and I now understand. “Doll it’s gonna be ok. We’re gonna get cha to Shuri and she’ll heal you right up ok. Just stay with me.” I smile and use my left arm to wipe some of his tears away after he’s gone and pulled me onto his lap. “I love you James Barnes. Its gonna be ok.” I feel his tears in my hair as he shakes his head in denial. “No doll. Your gonna heal up like you always do and tell me to stop fussin over ya. Your gonna be ok you have to be-“ I kiss him softly as I feel my energy leave me. I know it’s my time. But I also know he’s gonna have me. “You listen here James your gonna see me again.” Its getting harder to breath and not cause he’s crushing me into his chest. “You have your whole life with me. Your gonna see me again, we always end up runnin into each other. You have the rest of your life for me to love you.” I kiss his jaw because that’s the only thing I have the energy to reach. 

“You’ve got so much time with me, its just your turn to see.” His sobs shake us both as the world gets quieter. “You’ve got the rest of ya life to love me. Just like I have.” I take in a shuddered breath. “Just you wait we’ll meet again. You’ll get tired of my shit and I’ll just be a little bitch for a while but you know I’ve loved you almost my whole life right? I’ll love you long after and I’ll be ready to love ya the rest of eternity.” His heart is pounding in his chest as mine slows to a stop, everyone around us watching as I go limp in his arms.

It only took 30 years to see his face again. I take a deep breath as I feel two arms wrap around me. One flesh and one metal as a stubble lined jaw rest into the crook of my neck. 

“So, the rest of eternity doll. How do you wanna spend it?” I smile and turn in his arms before kissin him for a long time. 

“With your stupidly handsome self.” He chuckles as he leans back in and kisses me. The cheeky bastard even dips me causing us both to break the kiss to chuckle. 

“Obviously…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am really just gonna see how you guys are gonna react to this. I have most of the story in my head but I wanted to test and see if anyone even would read the thing.


End file.
